vengeancefandomcom-20200214-history
Cybernetic Human Enhancement
Cybernetic Human Enhancements, also known as C.H.E.s for short, are cybernetic projects that are designed by Cortech Industries to research, improve, and extend the attributes of the human race, such as strength, durability, and agility. Each of them is designed to enhance one attribute of humans. They are machines designed to be implanted or attached to humans, mostly the spine, and they are designed to enhance human attributes in order to help humans survive in harsh conditions List of Cybernetic Human Enhancements *'Arctic Survival Suit:' Invented by Arthur Winters and Bill Daniels to allow humans to survive in sub-zero temperatures, the Arctic Survival Suit is designed to keep all body heat within the user's body with little to no heat transference. Using specialized insulators powered by an experimental cooling liquid called "Arctizol". After Arthur's unfortunate accident in the Arctic Simulation Lab, he put on the suit in a last-ditch effort to save his own life. The suit kept his now-frozen body's cold temperature inwards to prevent him from melting. *'Cybernetic Spinal Chord:' The Cybernetic Spinal Chord was invented as a secret side-project by Walter Cain and Don Rutherford as a means to save the life of young Colin Cain. The spine attached to Colin's back, using chemicals and wiring to reinforce the boy's skeletal structure and other organ systems. The Bio-Man Suit that Colin and Dr. Rutherford later built was designed to be able to attach to the spine to allow him to control the machinery with his thoughts. *'Mental Manipulation Gauntlets:' The Mental Manipulation Gauntlets were invented by an anonymous scientist as Cortech. They were to be used to increase the physical strength of human beings and aid in construction. The gauntlets were later stolen by Carmelita Suarez, who used them to take on the persona of Poltergeist. The gauntlets allow the user to lift heavy objects using his or her thoughts. *'Pangolin Armor:' The Pangolin Armor was originally designed by an anonymous scientist at Cortech. However, the funding on the project was cut several months before it was finished. The unfinished project was stored in a storage room filled with discarded C.H.E.s. However, it was stolen by the Russian thug Boris Ivanov, who had been secretly bought by Cortech to use as a human test subject. The Pangolin Armor is completely bulletproof, increasing Ivanov's durability from behind. The armor allows the user to morph into a ball-like shape and roll around at high speeds, aided by gyrosensors within the helmet. *'Silverback Mech:' The "silverback mech" (no official name) was developed by an anonymous scientist at Cortech to be used in the military as a secret weapon codenamed "Project Alpha". The mech is a 16-foot robotic exosuit that vaguely resembles a gorilla in shape. The mech is capable of standing upright, but reaches its top-speed when running on all fours. The mech is also capable of firing powerful missiles out of launchers hidden on the shoulders. The "silverback mech" is currently being used by former Cortech scientist Gordon Raines. *'Venom Immunity Suit:' The Venom Immunity Suit was a suit designed by Cecil Balkey to provide constant immunity to deadly venoms by supplying the wearer with a venom vaccine. The vaccine would be derived from the antidote of the chosen venom. The suit was designed to aid in wrangling dangerous animals for wildlife research. The Venom Immunity Suit was used by Cecil after he accidentally injected himself with the DNA of the box jellyfish. Category:Items